Dark Hearts
by Phoenix Hoshika
Summary: Hearts filled with malice that still beat despite their corruption, is there any hope when those that once fought on the side of light are over taken by the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix, Buena Vista Games and all its other various copyright holders which don't include me which means I'm not making a dime off any fanfiction I have written based on it. I'm just enjoying being a fan.

**Kingdom Dark Hearts**

**By**

**Phoenix****Hoshika**

Another's note: The characters are ooc on purpose for a reason that will become quiet obvious within the first few lines of this twisted super short story.

Sora and Kairi sat alone in a small room around a circular white table playing cards. "Heh." Kairi snickered looking at the cards in her hands. Her usually friendly eyes had a strange glassy gleam to them. She smiled wide revealing a set of sharp fangs.

"Hmph." Sora huffed throwing a card into the slowly growing pile at the center of the table. "Have you managed to turn him yet?" He asked coldly.

"Nu-uh," Kairi uttered shaking her head. "I tried this morning, but…"

"What happened," Sora asked curious.

"Last night I asked him to meet me in the cave before dawn and told him that it was important. He came of course. Then I confessed to him how I always liked him more than you," Kairi said as she carefully chose a card to discard.

"And why did you say that?" Sora asked slightly fuming.

"Hehe, because that was the only way I could think of to get close enough to him," she said discarding another cared.

"So what happened?" Sora asked the fume mark on his head slightly increasing in size.

"He's really a good friend. He told me how much you cared about me. Then he gave me a quick speech about how I shouldn't be so rash and to think about what I was saying. After that he left. I couldn't get anywhere near him," she informed relinquishing another card to the pile on the table.

"Why didn't you just bite him?" Sora asked irritated.

"Silly you know just as well as I do we have to be careful with him." Kairi giggled.

"Yeah, that's true." Sora sighed.

"So, why haven't you tried turning him," Kairi asked.

"Do you have any idea the things people would say if I did?" Sora said shooting her a sharp glance.

"So? It can't be any worse than what they've already done to you in their fan art and fictions." Kairi pointed out.

"Hm, your right," Sora said looking at the large number of cards in his hand.

"Ah! I win." Kairi announced discarding the last card in her hand.

"Ugh!" Sora groaned throwing his head back. I'm so hungry!"

Just then Riku entered the room stopping in the doorway and sweat dropping when he saw Kairi. "Oh, so here you two are." He said coming a few steps further into the room.

"Oh Hey, Riku," Kairi greeted. "We were just talking about you, weren't we Sora?" She said looking over at the spiky haired teen.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sora said standing up. "Riku, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Sora said walking over to him.

"What is it?" Riku said focusing on the serious expression Sora had on his face. Suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his side Riku gasped falling to the floor. Kairi covering her mouth all the while thinking what a waste it was as she watched Riku's blood seep out onto his shirt staining it red. "Sora, why," Riku asked looking down at the knife handle sticking out of his side.

"Because I rather not have you struggling," Sora said kneeling down in front of Riku and sinking his teeth into his neck.

"Don't kill him Sora," Kairi cautioned, but the boy ignored her and continued to drain the life out of his best friend stopping just short of doing exactly that. Dropping Riku's limp body back on the floor Sora wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Kairi asked as Sora pulled the knife out of Riku's side.

"No, but it will be a while before he comes to," Sora said standing up.

"Thank goodness." Kairi sighed with relief. "The king would have been really angry if he found you failed to turn him and on top of it killed him just because you skipped lunch."

Sora and Kairi had moved Riku's body to a bed in another room. Sora sat down beside him the two staring at his unconscious form.

"He still isn't awake yet." Kairi pointed out an hour having passed since Sora attacked him.

Sora licked his lips looking down at him greedily.

"Sora, you better not." Kairi warned.

"There probably isn't anything much left anyway." The boy said turning away from him.

"Umm," Riku awoke moaning. "What happened to me?" He said having momentarily forgotten until feeling the pain of the stab wound in his left side and the bite mark on his neck. "What did you do to me?!" He demanded.

"Relax, you're one of us now." Sora said nonchalantly.

"How do you feel?" Kairi asked expectantly.

"Like somebody with a stab wound." Riku answered bringing his hand to his neck. "_So, that's how it is."_ Riku thought then sat up.

"You must be hungry." Kairi said happy her friend had finally come to the dark side. "Sora, why don't you take him out for something to eat? You owe that much to him." She added sternly.

"Yeah, let's go." Sora said sounding less anxious than he actually was.

"No thanks." Riku said as he unsteadily stood up.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked as he moved to help balance him, but Riku quickly steadied himself shying away from being touched.

"I said I was fine," Riku snapped and quickly left the room.

"Did you see that," Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered rubbing the back of his head.

"I think you traumatized him." Kairi said smiling evilly.

"He'll get over it." Sora said shrugging it off. "Shall we go?"

Riku sat curled up in a ball in the shed on the beach. Several dead birds lay strewn on the floor beside him all with distinctive bite marks on their necks. Light from the morning sun seeped through the cracks burning the skin on his arm. He flinched retreating further into the dark corner of the shed his body pressed against the wall. He had spent the night in tears hoping that what he had experienced was just a dream nothing more than a nightmare induced from the overly ripe fruit he had eaten that day. The wounds had healed but the pain of daylight and the unsettling hunger for blood he felt were a constant reminder of the monster he had become. Even with that being so he still couldn't wrap his mind around how such a thing could have happened to him, to Kairi or Sora. Who could he look to for light in the darkness that had entrapped him now? Who could he trust? Could he even trust himself? No longer needing for sleep Riku continued to sit alone in the semidarkness of the shed with nothing but the agony of his heart to keep him company.

He sighed with relief when nightfall came and finally got up from his curled position on the floor and exited the shed. Perhaps he had lost his candle in the dark, but there had to be a way to get it back, there just had to be a way to save his friends and himself. Riku walked away from the shed so that he was in full view of the moon. Breathing in the salty night air he looked up at it and smiled wide despite the melancholic turmoil in his heart. Riku wasn't smiling from any left over feelings of joy or happiness, no those feelings were completely diminished. The smile he wore only reflected how ironic he thought the situation was; to find himself again internally struggling against a great darkness that not only had engulfed him this time but everyone around him. The task before him was daunting indeed, but he promised himself right then and there that no matter how long it took or if he died in the process he would do what he could to save his friends.

"Sora," Riku uttered his expression solemn as he gazed out into the ocean.

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom of Dark Hearts**

**By**

**Phoenix Hoshika**

**Chapter Two**

It was a dark rainy night on the Destiny Isles. Sora stood in the opening of an alley way on the main island watching the people as they went about their business. He had the hood of his jacket pulled over his head and his hands in his pockets as he patiently waited on his next victim. It usually didn't take long, somewhere between an hour or two, before someone noticed him standing at the edge of some dark spot. Usually it would be a childless woman old enough to be his mother. She would take pity on him and bring him home for a hot meal believing him to be homeless. It was rare that anyone's mother stopped for him. On those occasions as soon as he found out they had a family waiting on them he feed on them and quickly disposing of the body. Sora was greedy but even he couldn't take out that many victims at once. Not caring to rush while he ate Sora hated encountering those kind of women. Sometimes a man old enough to be his father or a husband of a barren wife stopped taking pity on him. On days when he had ended up skipping a meal, for one reason or another, he enjoyed taking out couples who invited him to their homes. Most people avoided such things especially being bothered with a teenage boy figuring anyone on the streets at his age was nothing besides a thug, but Sora was an exception. Kairi told him it was because he looked prettier than her at times. The comment bothered him but in the end he figured so what. If looking a bit effeminate guaranteed him a warm meal he'd use it to his advantage.

"Are you alright?" A woman that appeared about twenty seven asked after spotting him by chance from across the street. She wore a gray pants suit that was kept dry by the clear plastic umbrella she was holding. She had been working late in the office building a few blocks from their location and was on her way home after a quick stop at the convenience store across the street.

He looked up at her surprised to get a younger victim for a change, but he showed no emotion despite the giddiness he felt inside. There was definitely a difference in how their blood tasted- the younger the sweeter.

"You're soaking wet. You must be freezing." She said feeling more sorry for him by the second. "I guess you wouldn't be out here if you had a home to go to." The woman sighed. "You can stay at my place for tonight. How does that sound?" She said speaking to him as if he were a small child. Sora simply nodded.

"You look satisfied." Kairi said when Sora came wondering into the rec. room of the complex they lived in a few hours later.

"I am." Sora responded patting his stomach. Noticing a girl about thirteen years old sitting gagged and bound in the middle of the floor he suddenly felt hungry again. "Who's this?" He asked licking his lips.

"She's food. Kairi answered.

"Oh, really?" Sora uttered with a smile having already figured that much out on his own. He had stooped down in front of the girl and was about to sink his teeth into her when Kairi stopped him.

"Sora, wait. She's not for you she's for Riku; a coming home present for him." She added smiling pleased with herself. Kairi had caught her walking home from the library on the main island earlier that evening.

Sora groaned. Purposely grazing the girl's neck with his teeth as he withdrew then whispered something into her ear that made her shudder in fear. Standing up he looked down at the girl pleased to see her cowering on the floor. "Where is he anyway?" Sora asked turning his attention from her.

"He's probably roaming around outside someplace. Let's go find him." Kairi said and they headed out the door.

Moments later Sora and Kairi found him standing at the shore. "It figures we'd find you out here." Sora said approaching Riku. "It's a wonder you weren't eaten by the sun."

"I managed." Riku said coldly when he turned to face him. Looking at him he could feel the pain from when Sora bitten him as if it just happened.

"You're going to starve if you don't eat something." Sora said a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Hm, you're right." Riku said agreeing to come back to the complex with them so not to arouse suspicion. He was brought back to the room he had found Sora and Kairi in the night before. The table was pushed back against the wall along with a few others that had a thick layer of dust over them from none use. In the center of the floor sat a terrified girl bound in thick heavy ropes.

"What's this?" He asked his gaze settling on the shivering girl.

"It's a present for you Riku." Kairi said cheerfully running over to the girl and plopping down on the floor behind her. Placing her arms on either side of her shoulders kairi pushed her forward. "Doesn't she look yummy?"

"Yeah," Riku said sweat dropping. He didn't want to hurt the girl but he couldn't help getting excited at the thought of it.

"Go on." Sora said encouragingly and Riku took a slow step forward.

"You better hurry up Riku or Sora will take her." Kairi said holding the girl firmly in place as she started squirming.

"She isn't lying so are you going to feed on her or not?" Sora said growing impatient.

"I'm new to this so stop riding me already." Riku snapped.

"Fine but don't take too long. I'm hungry." Sora added lowly almost whispering.

"You're always hungry." Kairi said holding the girl who was trying futilely to inch away from Riku as he came closer. Kneeling down in front of them he looked the girl in the girl's eyes and as he did so Kairi looked into his seeing the craving and hunger for blood dancing furiously in them. She smiled knowing the girl's terror must have been increased ten fold as she beheld the same sight.

Riku took hold of the girl and sighed closing his eyes. "Do you two mind?"

"Mind what?" Sora asked halting in the anxious pacing he was doing in front of the door as he held himself back from taking the girl's blood for himself.

"I don't want you two staring at me." Riku said opening his eyes and looking directly at Kairi.

"Okay, just make sure she's dead when you're done." Kairi said then left the room with Sora.

Riku stared hungrily at the quivering girl. Tears were streaming from her eyes, but this did not move him. Forgetting about his pain and the oath he made to himself just moments before on the beach he placed his lips on her neck opening his mouth, but the girl's muffled sobbing brought these things back to remembrance.

"I'm sorry." Riku whispered taking his lips away from her neck, but the girl continued crying. "I'm going to help you get out of here." He said looking her in the eyes, but those words were no comfort to her. "_They may have succumb to darkness but it seems they still don't know how to invoke its power. Now that I am part of that darkness I can use it once again. Lucky me," _Riku thought opening a dark portal then dragged the girl kicking and screaming for all it was worth into it.

Stepping out of the portal into a park on the main island Riku let go of the girl practically dropping her. Rolling over on her back she glared at him despite her fear and the tears still streaming from her eyes. Smiling at this he couldn't help but admire her bravery. "I'm letting you go like I promised, but if they find you again don't count on me being there to save you." Riku said as he untied her. Standing her up he undid the gag in her mouth. "Now go." He said in raised voice. The girl looked at him hesitating. "What are you waiting for? Run! Get out of here!" Riku yelled at her and the girl took off. His words to her may have seemed cold but he knew she wasn't the first person Sora and Kairi had taken and before he found a cure for them he was certain she wouldn't be their last.

chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom of Dark Hearts**

**By**

**Phoenix Hoshika**

**Chapter 3**

     That night Riku had acquired another dark cloak identical to the one he wore during the year he spent in the realm of darkness. Around his face he wrapped a thick black scarf. Not one tiny bit of skin was left uncovered vulnerable to the sure to come morning sun. Unable to enter any buildings Riku was grateful for the moogles that had item stations on the streets. Having little munny but plenty of dark gems on hand Riku was able to exchange them for the items he now wore hoping greatly they would actually protect him.  Walking aimless down a busy avenue the presence of so many people was overwhelming for him. The feeling made all the more suffocating by the heavy rain that had started pouring. A man rushing down the street bumped into him not even turning to offer a half hearted apology. Riku felt sick to his stomach as he resisted the urge to turn around and bite him. Breathing heavily he leaned against the wall of an apartment building. He had to get away from them before he killed someone. Openning a dark portal he slipped away unnoticed returning to the quiet park he first came to that night. The hum of car engines and honking played in the back ground sounding more distant than it actually was muffled by the down pour of rain. Weary Riku sat under a tree as he tried to get his thoughts in order. As he did so a stray dog came by sniffing at his feet. Moments later it lay dead beside him. Able to focus he stood up and created another dark portal. With his two best friends, Sora in particular the chosen one of the Keyblade having succumb to darkness, he was uncertain who he could trust. Having a bad feeling about going to Disney Castle Riku headed for Radiant Gardens.

     The glittering shards of white light falling from the sky lit up the town in a soft glow as it sat on the break of dawn. Riku inhaled deeply. So far his clothing was protecting him but would it hold up against the sun? He'd find out sooner or later. Giving the matter no more thought he headed out for Merlin's house.

     "It sure is quiet in there." Kairi said leaning against the wall by the door as Sora paced.

     "Probably hesitating again," Sora mumbled walking by Kairi. "That's it!" He yelled. If Riku wasn't going to devour the girl he would. Sora slammed the door open ready for a fight only to find the room empty.

     "Where did they go?" Kairi wondered looking into the room.

     Sora was steaming mad. Baring his teeth he clinched them and his fists together realizing Riku was more of a problem than any of them had thought he would be.

     Opening the door to Merlin's house Riku ran smack into an invisible barrier when he tried to cross the threshold. Having landed hard on his backside Riku let out a slight groan. Standing up he pressed his hands against the invisible barrier. _"I almost forgot about this." _He thought sighing.

     "Try all you want there's no way you're getting in here." Yuffie said wagging her finger standing a few feet away from the entrance.

     "Damn straight." Cid said from near the computer at the back of the one room dwelling.

     "Let me in I'm not going to hurt anyway." Riku said uncertain of those words himself.

     "Yeah right and why should we believe you?" Yuffie said coming only inches away from him. She placed both hands on her hips and leaned forward trying to get a look at his face but it was completely dark under his hood. "Who is this weirdo anyway." She said turning to face the rest of the group that was in the small house.

     "How should we know?" Leon said." He was leaning against the wall opposite of where the computer sat gunblade in hand just in case their mysterious visitor tried anything funny.

     "I think I know the answer to this one." Aerith said walking over to them. "You're Sora's friend Riku aren't you?" She asked certain of it.

     "Pretty good for a guess, how did you know?" Riku said bringing his hands to his sides.

     "Just a a feeling I had." She said warmly smiling.

     "Is that so." Riku said figuring there was more to her knowing his identity than she was going to explain at the moment. "So, are you going to let me in or not?" He asked growing impatient.

     "Not your on your life bu-" Yuffie was saying but was interrupted when Merlin suddenly popped in.

     "I see no harm in letting him in." the old man said appearing in the room.

     "WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed except for Aerith who was still debating the matter.

     "The guy's obviously a vampire. We can't let him in here." Leon said standing up straight.

     "I sense no malice coming from him and if anything does happen don't tell me you fine fighters can't take care of things." Merlin said walking toward the door. "You may come in." He said.

     "Thanks." Riku said entering the small dwelling and feeling the tension thicken as he did so.

     "Yuffie groaned as he passed her but diverted her gaze when he turned to look at her. Cid let out a discontent huff keeping his gaze fixed on him.

     "Let us see your face." Aerith said softly after approaching him. "I'm sure everyone would feel much better if they could get a good look at who they were talking to." She said smiling with her arms behind her back.

     Riku sighed. "Fine, close the windows."

     Merlin waved his hand and magically the windows closed themselves up and the curtains tightly drew so not a drop of light from the rising sun entered the room. Once this was done Riku pushed back his hood and begun to undo the scarf around his head.

     "Damn, kid. How'd you manage to see under that thing?" Cid exclaimed.

     "Are you happy now?" Riku asked ignoring the question as he looked to everyone around the room.

     "I think that helped some. Don't you agree everyone?" Aerith asked addressing them.

     "Humph." Yuffie huffed folding her arms and turning her head but still couldn't help peering out the corner of eye at him. Cid did about the same then went back to the research he was conducting on the computer.

     "So I take it you all know what's been going on with Sora?" Riku said not directing his question at anyone in particular.

     "That's right." Merlin confirmed.

     "The King has turned too." Leon informed. "Apparently he was the first and it just trickled down from there. We have no idea how or why this happened, that's what Cid is trying to find out." Leon said pointing over at the older man with his thumb. "What's even more amazing is that you haven't attacked anyone."

     "That's not what I came here for." Riku responded.

     "Well then I guess I can put this way." Leon said his gunblade vanishing into an invisible sheath behind him.

     "So you guys are just hanging out here until the old man over there finds something?"

     "Watch who you're called old," Cid said continuing to click away at the computer. "Snot nosed, bloodsucking, little punk," he grumbled unintelligibly barely loud enough to hear.

     "Pretty much," Leon confirmed leaning back against the wall. "Cloud is out on patrol with Tifa and Barret while we hold down the fort here."

     "I was out doing foot work and came back here to get some rest, but it doesn't seem like that's ever going to happen." Yuffie said bending forward so that her arms hung to the floor.

     "Stop your complaining. None of us are getting any rest." Leon chastised. "How can we when we still don't know friend from foe?"

     "Don't worry we'll figure out whose side everyone is on soon enough." Aerith reassured.

     While everyone chattered trying not to fall asleep on their feet Riku had moved to the back corner of the room. Leaning against the wall he watched them listening as the conversation changed focusing on more light hearted things. Despite leeriness they had of him only a moment ago they had already grown comfortable with him being there.

     "Riku," Merlin said coming to stand in front of him. "The darkness that has taken over you and our other friends is too strong to be broken even by Rencid's power, but rest assured we'll find a way to free you and our other friends from its grasp. It is truly amazing you are able to stand against it."

     "This isn't the first time I've had to live in darkness." Riku said as the rest of the group continued with their loud chatter.

     "Even so your resistance against it is commendable." The wizard said waving his hands as he began to cast a spell. "We need all the help we can get against this new threat so I'm going to cast a light protection spell on you. The spell will allow you walk freely in the daylight, but if you should drink of human blood it will be broken the instant it touches your lips. Do you understand?" Riku nodded and with that Merlin completed the spell. Without a motion he magically pulled back the curtains and reopened the windows and the sun shown brightly through them. To Riku's amazement the light did not burn him and closed his eyes enjoying its warmth.

     "I have to go now. You all keep an eye on things." Merlin announced then disappeared after getting nods of acknowledgement from everyone.

     "Man I'm hungry. I wonder if the shops are open," Yuffie said stretching.

     "Why so you can have sea-salt ice for breakfast again?" Leon teased.

     "If you keep that up you're going to get fat." Aerith playfully warned.

     "Who me? No way is that happening. The Great Ninja Yuffie just needs the ice-cream to keep her energy going." She said dancing around the room to Riku's annoyance yet he couldn't take his eyes from her. They all seemed to let off an aroma akin to one's favorite meal being cooked, but Yuffie's scent was the strongest and her every moved seemed to entice him.

     Riku begin to feel dizzy and stooped down low in the corner grabbing his head. "Will you stop it already?" He unintentionally said out loud yelling. The room fell silent as everyone turned to stare at him. Getting a hold of himself Riku stood up. "I need some air," he said then left the house.

     It was around ten in the evening when Yuffie found Riku at the ruined bailey staring off into space. "There you are. Everyone's been wondering where you wandered off to. We've got more volunteers." She announced cheerfully.

     "Uh-huh." He said not really paying attention.

     "Hey, I'm talking to you." Yuffie said jumping up and down waving her arm at him. Stopping she sighed feeling defeated. "Are you okay?" She asked placing her hand on his arm just below his shoulder. "Hey." She said loudly shaking him finally catching his attention.

     Riku suddenly spun around unintentionally knocking her arm away. "Ow, that hurt! What's you're problem?" She asked annoyed. She gasped when Riku suddenly grabbed her baring his fangs.

     "Oh so there you two are." Cid said finding them. They both looked up at him shocked. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked misinterpreting what looked like an embrace. But neither of them responded; Riku too shocked by what he almost did and Yuffie still shaking from fear in his arms.

     "Teenagers," Cid grumbled to himself shaking his head. "Never mind me then. Come back to the house when you're ready." Cid waved then went about his business.

     Riku turned back to Yuffie with an apologetic look in his eyes as he let her go then started to walk away.

     "Riku, you were just kidding right? You weren't really going to bite me were you?" Yuffie asked hoping he'd say no.

     Riku stopped momentarily. He could sense it as much as she could feel it; the fear that dripped and radiated from her still. He knew she was looking for reassurance, to be told her fear was unfounded, that as an alley he would never do such a thing, but he didn't care to fill her with false security and so not looking back he continued walking without saying a word.

chapter 3 end


End file.
